Switch
by melissarxy1
Summary: Chapter Five up! I don't know quite how to describe this one. The main pairings in the beginning are RoguePete, and a little KittyRemy. Just trust me Kete and Romy fans, you'll probably like it. R&R please
1. Prolog

Author's Note- This has been in my head for months so here it finally is. This story will start out with slight Rote (Rogue/Pete) with a little Kimy (Kitty/Remy) which will lead into Kete and Romy.

Prolog

* * *

_It's the perfect time of year__  
Somewhere far away from here__  
I feel fine enough I guess__  
Considering everything's a mess_  
-Barenaked Ladies

* * *

"Rogue's coming back today!" Kitty exclaimed happily flopping down next to Remy on the couch.

"Oh, yippee," Remy drawled. He stretched out lazily and laying his legs on her lap.

"Aren't you the least bit happy?" Kitty asked. "I mean, she's been gone for, like, a year."

"And what a year its been," Remy sighed happily. "No one insulting Remy at every turn, no broken bones-"

"She apologized!"

"She broke mah nose." He gave a smile. "Remy'd say it's been a damn good year. Remy's been perfectly happy."

"You miss her," Kitty smiled.

"Non!" Remy protested.

"Whatever."

"She's back," Kurt announced teleporting in. Kitty grabbed Remy's arm and Kurt teleported all of them to the hanger.

"Hi y'all," Rogue smiled. Kitty rushed forward and hugged her friend. "Easy, sugah, the skin's still caustic."

"Sorry," Kitty blushed. "So, how have you been? What have you been doing? What brought you back? Who's that guy? What's he doing here? God, I missed you!"

"Did any of y'all catch any of that?" Rogue smiled.

"Nope," Kurt said brightly before hugging his adopted sister.

"Guys this is Pete Wisdom, my boyfriend."

"Ello," Pete nodded


	2. Mad Season

Mad Season

* * *

_I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes__  
I've been changin' - think it's funny how no one knows__  
We don't talk about - the little things that we do without__  
When that whole mad season comes around  
_-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

"Hi," Kitty said brightly as she shook the Brit's hand. "I'm Kitty Pryde, this is Remy LeBeau, and Kurt Wagner."

"Hi," Remy said extending a hand, his face unreadable. The two shook hands solemnly. The other three looked at the two men as they stood engaged in a silent battle of wills.

"Okaaay," Kitty said taking Remy's arm and pulling him away. "Be nice."

"And Remy would do dat why?" Remy asked arching an eyebrow.

"C'mon," Rogue said taking Pete's hand in her gloved one. "Kurt and Ah will show ya to your room. Kit, will you go tell the adults we have a visitor?"

"No problem!" Kitty chirped. She kept her grip on Remy's arm dragging him away.

"Are they together?" Rogue asked.

"Nien," Kurt said. "Don't you think Keety would have told you?"

"True," Rogue said with a nod.

"Why didn't you mention Herr Wisdom when we talked?" Kurt asked.

"I'm hurt, luv," Pete said placing a hand to his chest. "You didn't tell yer mates about us?"

"It never came up," Rogue said.

On the way to the professor's office

Remy shuffled a deck of cards as he and Kitty walked. "Remy can't believe she's datin' dat..." Remy trailed off unable to think of a word bad enough.

"Hottie," Kitty supplied with a smirk.

Remy turned to her arching an eyebrow. "Dat ain't exactly de word Remy's lookin' for."

"No," Kitty agreed. "But it's definitely true."

"Chat, don't help," Remy said shaking his head.

"Was I supposed to be helping?" Kitty asked looking at him innocently. They knocked on the professor's door.

_Come in Kitty, Remy. _

"Dere are days it really sucks ta live with a telepath."

"Yep," Kitty agreed. They walked into the office.

"Tell Rogue that Mr. Wisdom is welcome to stay with us as long as he would like, and make sure she's going to eat here tonight. Ororo was planning a welcome home party," Xavier requested.

"No problem," Kitty chirped.

"Whatever," Remy muttered. Kitty dragged him out of the room. "Hands off de coat."

"That's a first," Kitty giggled. "Remy telling a girl not to touch him."

Remy leered down at her playfully. "Well, we could go up ta y'r room and remedy dat."

"That's the Remy I know and love."

He looked at her with a smirk. "Love?"

Kitty blushed. "In a purely platonic sense of course."

"Of course," he nodded.

"So, are you okay with this?" Kitty asked gently as they walked into the den.

Remy hid a wince but decided to play dumb. "What do y' mean?"

"Rogue with another guy."

"Weren't y' listenin' earlier p'tite?" he said shaking his head. "Remy don' want not'in' ta do with de fille. She made it perfectly clear last year dat she don' want Remy. Why bother?"

"Then why haven't you been, like, dating anyone since then?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe Remy's holdin' out for you," he teased.

"Right," Kitty said. "Or maybe you missed Rogue."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Keep sayin' dat, p'tite, and Remy's gonna gag y'."

"I'm, like, _so_ scared."

"And even _if_ Remy did miss de femme it wouldn't matter. She's got a homme now, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Anyt'ing we were working towards last year obviously didn't mean as much to her as it did to meh." Kitty sighed. "It don' matter. In fact it's better dis way. Now Remy be free, right?"

"I guess."

"Time ta get back on de datin' scene. Dere are hundreds of femmes in dis city dat Remy hasn't even met yet." Kitty sighed again rolling her eyes upwards. "What about you, p'tite?"

"What about me?"

"Y' free tonight?"

"Rem, please tell me you're, like, not asking me out on a date. You know how Rigby would feel about that."

"And who cares what Monsieur Fallon wants?" Remy had a strong dislike for Rigby, Kitty's new beau and had since he overheard some of the things the guy had said about Kitty. Not to mention just the way Rigby treated Kitty, and even the way he looked at her some times. Remy had only met him three times and was already ready to kill him.

"I am dating him, Rems."

"Just ta get back on de scene," he shrugged. "As friends."

"As friends," Kitty repeated with a small smile.

Two hours later

Dinner was a little tense. Logan kept staring at Pete who pointedly avoided that look. Remy was quiet, quite unlike him. Kitty made up for the silence on her own talking to Rogue about her trip and telling the Southerner about what had gone on in the Institute since then. After dinner the group was retiring to the living room except Remy who was in charge of cleaning off the table and Logan who grabbed Pete on his way out. "We need to have us a little chat, Wisdom," Logan said.

"What?" Pete asked, his hands were itching for a cigarette but Rogue had threatened him if he smoked anywhere other than the porch or his room.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Did Black Air send you?"

"I'm out of the game, mate. If you were still in you'd know that."

"I was never part of your little family but I know they don't take kindly to people cutting out."

"They don't. The government is taking them apart step by step. I helped them get the dirt. I'm out."

"I'm sure there are people who won't see it that way."

Pete winced. "I'm taking care of it."

"And Rogue?"

"I know. It's not like this was in my plans, mate, believe me, it wasn't. But..."

"It happened. You take care of that girl. Make sure none of yer baggage touches her."

"I'll try." A grin touched Pete's lips. "Never thought I'd see the day that Wolverine was so paternal."

"Just rub it in, runt." Remy reentered the kitchen as the two left, wondering what that was all about.

Later

"Bye, guys," Kitty chirped leaving the room on Remy's arm.

"You sure those two aren't dating?" Rogue asked Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked putting on the helmet Remy handed her.

"Movie?"

"Sounds good." She climbed on behind him and he took off. Kitty closed her eyes and let herself just be in the moment. She loved riding with him. Remy drove fast and recklessly, it was never boring. He pulled up in front of the movie theater.

"What do you want to go see?" he asked as she tried to straighten her hair from the ride. They debated for ten minutes before deciding on "Over the Hedge." The Cajun had a surprising soft spot for animated movies, although he'd never let anyone know that. He only went to see them with the girls.

After the movie

"I like the squirrel," Kitty smiled as the waitress gave them their drinks.

"You remind me of the squirrel," Remy teased.

"Hey!"

"You're high strung, and you talk really fast."

"Dork."

"The truth hurts, huh?" They talked amicably for thirty minutes over ice cream.

"I'd say that you're still in prime form," Kitty teased as they left.

"So it was a good date?" he smirked.

"Fabulous." _Best I've ever had_, was left unsaid. Kitty was starting to tire of dating Rigby but was scared to break it off. Remy drove them back to the mansion. "Thanks, Remy."

"Anytime," the Cajun smiled at her kissing her on the forehead. They walked back into the Institute smiling and talking amicably.


	3. Drown

Drown

* * *

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I drown_

-Three Days Grace

* * *

Kitty couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for hours before climbing out of bed. Two weeks had passed since Rogue had come home with Pete. The tension in the mansion was enough to make her want to smack both him and Remy. She figured that Rogue probably felt the same way. She didn't know that for sure because her friend had barely spoke to her since she had gotten back. She walked downstairs and turned the light on. She arched her eyebrows seeing Pete sitting in front of a half empty bottle of scotch.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice a little slurred.

"Gee, I'm, like, sorry, I was walking around in the house I live in at night," Kitty snapped grabbing a glass of water.

"You're forgiven," Pete said adopting a snooty tone that didn't fit him at all. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Any reason you're getting drunk by yourself in the dark?"

"Because it's better than getting drunk in the light."

"Are you okay?"

"I want you to listen very carefully, kid. You aren't my friend or my lover. Therefore you don't have to pretend to give a damn. I want to be left alone."

"I was just trying to help," she said feeling strangely hurt.

"Yeah, well, don't." She took another drink of her water and put the glass in the sink.

"Whatever," was her ever so elegant reply before she walked away. Pete watched her go before catching himself.

"Hey you forgot the light!" he called pretending that he hadn't just been checking out the girl's ass.

"Get it yourself!" she called back. Pete turned back to his scotch. He had had another bad dream which had him stealing a bottle of Logan's scotch. He'd do anything to dull the memories. The way things had been going since he had arrived with Rogue made things worse.

The two had met while she was studying in London. They had hit it off immediately, Pete had admired her take no shit from anyone attitude. He hadn't been too put off by her mutation. He told her that maybe someday it'd be an issue but for now he was happy just to be with her.

Since they had arrived though he had seen a different side to the girl he had come to care about. He wasn't too daft to notice that the side only came out when she was around Lebeau. She was cold to the man in a way he had never seen from her before. When he had questioned her about it she had looked genuinely surprised. She really didn't know that she had treated him any different than anyone else.

He suddenly groaned dropping his head onto his arms. He had been unfair to the valley-girl, he realized. He knew he should apologize. He stared at the doorway for a few moments before shrugging and taking another drink instead.

Rogue got up early and took a shower before getting dressed. She walked downstairs and ran into Remy in the kitchen. "Sorry," she said brushing past him.

"C'est d'accord," Remy said grabbing a cup of coffee and starting to make some eggs. "Y' hungry?"

"Um, sure," Rogue said. "You want some help?"

"Non, Remy's got it," he said. She got herself a cup of coffee and sat down. Remy made both of them omelets and sat down across from her. Rogue looked at the eggs wondering how Remy still remembered how she liked her eggs.

Kitty bounced in. "Good morning!" she chirped grabbing some cereal.

"Mornin', petite," Remy nodded.

"Hey, Kit," Rogue said yawning. Pete walked in after her looking like death warmed over. "You okay, sugah?"

"Not so loud," Pete said grabbing a cup of coffee and chugging it before pouring another cup.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Remy asked Kitty, a little louder than necessary.

"Yeah," Kitty said not looking all that happy about it. "I'm thinking about breaking it off."

"Do it," Remy said.

"I don't know," Kitty said.

"Chat, you ain't happy, just do it," Remy said.

"Yeah," Kitty said sitting down with her bowl of cereal. Conversation continued and for once it was relatively normal.

Later that night Pete yawned walking down to the work out room after another night full of nightmares. He knew he couldn't get drunk every night so he figured that he'd try to be more productive. He was surprised when he walked in. Kitty, still dressed in the clothes that she had gone on her date with, was using the punching bag. That on it's own wasn't surprising. What was, was the combination of skill and emotion behind her attack. She had her back towards him but she could see how angry she was simply by the way that she moved.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" she exclaimed. Pete's eyebrows shot up. "God, how could I be so stupid?"

"Impressive," Pete said jovially, after a few minutes of watching her with the bag.

"How long have you, like, been there?"

"Not long," he lied. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Yeah, well, it's easier when your opponent doesn't hit back."

"I'm sensing some anger here," Pete said walking further into the room.

"Wow, you're good," Kitty said sarcastically executing a perfect roundhouse kick.

"It's what I'm trained for. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"You're not my friend or my lover, remember?"

He winced, he should have known that that would come back to bite him in the arse. "I was a right jerk. I'll admit that."

"I won't argue."

"I deserve that."

"Yes, you do."

He looked at her frowning at the fact that through this whole conversation she hadn't turned around. "Do you want t' face me when ya insult me?"

"No."

"There's somethin' ya don't want me to see."

She snorted. "Whatever."

"Turn around."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, or at least pretty damn close."

"Whatever."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice, and t' make up for yesterday. Could ya give me a break?"

"No." Pete rolled his eyes, grabbed Kitty by the shoulder, and spun her around to face him. Her eyes widened then narrowed as she glared up at him.

"What happened?" Pete breathed seeing her black eye.


	4. Don't Tell Me

Don't Tell Me

~*~

_"Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
__Guys are so hard to trust  
__Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
__The one who gives it all away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
__Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
__Don't try to tell me what to do,  
__Don't try to tell me what to say,  
__You're better off that way"  
_-Avril Lavigne

~*~

"None of your damn business," Kitty snapped.

Pete frowned. "You're not going to be able to cover that up, grasshopper. People are gonna see."

"I don't care."

"Liar."

She looked away and he saw tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Pete sighed, wondering why he was even getting involved. This was none of his business but he couldn't just walk away. "Come with me."

Her eyes went back to his. "What?"

"Follow me. I want t' show you something."

"Will it, like, get you off my back?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she followed him up the stairs.

"Your form was good but you could use some pointers in defense," he told her as they walked.

"I have the best defense there is," Kitty pointed out. "If I don't want them to no one can touch me."

"Then how do you explain the shiner?" Pete asked.

"I was caught off guard."

Pete rolled his eyes at that. "Right, an' do you expect your opponent to come up and say 'Would you care to spar'?" he adopted a snooty upper-crust accent with the last words.

She snorted. "I see your point."

"O' course I do."

"Now, why am I here?"

"To see this," he grabbed a picture out of a duffle bag that was still packed and handed her a picture.

"She's pretty," Kitty said. "Who is she?"

"Did you break up with him?" Pete asked instead of answering.

"What? Who?"

"The wanker who laid his hands on you."

"I… tried."

"That's a no."

"You're astute."

"That's me sister, Romany. She was married for five years to a bloke. He did it all, gambled, drank, womanized. He'd come home every night though," Pete told her gently.

"Is this going to be some poignant she got away and so did you story?" Kitty asked sounding bored but feeling cold in the pit of her stomach.

"One night he was plastered. He came home… I had been over earlier and forgot me jacket. He saw it and flew into a rage thinking it belonged to another man. Me sister, she had her own powers… after so many years of letting him rule her she wouldn't fight back. He killed her."

"Oh, Pete. I'm so sorry."

"So you'll understand why I'm not very tolerant of a woman who doesn't leave the man who hurts them. I'm even less tolerant of a man who'd raise his hand to a woman. Why didn't you break it off?"

"I tried," she said softly, "that's when he hit me… he was so angry. I was scared."

"Luv, I saw you downstairs, you could probably kick my arse."

"This is different," she argued. "Mr. Logan taught me everything I know… it's just… when I'm around him I forget it."

"What happened?"

"I told him that I wasn't happy with him and suggested that we see other people."

"Then?"

"He yelled at me."

"About?"

"It was totally stupid."

"Kitty, we're being honest, right? Now what happened?"

She sighed avoiding eye contact. "He told me that he, like, saw me with Remy and totally jumped to the wrong conclusion, you know? He started yelling at me, calling me a slut, and I, like, snapped. Usually, I just take it, what he says, but I was, like, totally done with him. This time I totally lost it. I told him Rem and I were just friends and he needed to, like lay off. He got really mad then. I don't know why he'd call me a slut anyhow. Hell, I've never even… _so _not the point. So he starts screaming at me calling me all sorts of names, and I, like, say that I'm leaving and call him a jerk. Which he totally is, that's when he, like, hit me."

Pete didn't know what surprised him more: her story, the fact that she said all of that in one breath, or the fact that he understood it. "Then what?"

"He got all surprised, you know? Like his hand had made a decision all by itself to, like, hit me. Then he apologized. I told him to go to hell. He grabbed my arm, this time I, like, phased, I still have bruises though. So I backed away and he, like, looked all stricken, you know, like a kicked puppy. I still started to leave but he called out my name. He, like, begged me to stay, he, like, said he couldn't live without me. I said: 'you'll manage.'"

"Good girl."

"Then he said I didn't understand. When he said he couldn't live without me, he meant he wouldn't. He said that if I left him he'd, like kill himself. Just another teenaged suicide, no one would care."

"Call him."

"But-"

"He's playin' ya, luv. He knows you're too damned soft for your own good. Call him an' break it off now. If he gets away with it now he'll do it again."

"But what if-?"

"What if ya stay with him and end up marryin' him? What if you had kids and he turned on them?"

She took the phone with no more hesitation. "Hello? Rigby? It's Kitty. We need to talk."

"Now's not a good time," Rigby said.

"I'll be quick. What happened tonight was totally unacceptable. I don't know why I even listened to you earlier but it's over. Don't call me, don't seek me out, and if you try anything I'll tell Mr. Logan what happened."

"You can't be serious. I thought we talked about this."

"No, you talked. Now, I'm hanging up."

"I won't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"I'm not going to let you go."

"You don't have a choice."

"I think I do."

"Are you threatening me?"

"That's up to you."

"Hang up," Pete told her softly.

"Get some counseling. We're through." She flipped the phone shut. Her hands were shaking.

"You did good, grasshopper."

"So why do I feel so freaked out? My heart is beating so fast."

"Being the right thing doesn't make it any easier."

"Thank you."

He sorted through his bag and pulled out a bottle without a label. "Here it is."

"What is it?"

"Something me former employers created. If this is put on the bruise will fade by morning."

She blinked at him for a moment. "Who did you work for?"

"Classified. Sit." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Trust me." She sat down and he knelt down in front of her putting the cream on over the bruised area. She winced at the sting but kept still. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kitty said. "Thank you, Pete. I knew I had to break it off… I was just scared."

"It wasn't a problem." He noticed how gorgeous her blue eyes were. He cleared his throat and stood. "That should do it."

"Thanks again. Goodnight, Pete."

"Night, kid." She left. Pete shook his head lightly. This was a complication he should have avoided. He had an attraction to the petite brunette. Well, he could ignore it.

* * *

Kitty crawled into bed thankful that Rogue was still asleep. She laid awake for over an hour just wanting her hands to stop shaking.


	5. Sweet Charade

Sweet Charade

~*~

_Hold on dreamaway  
__You're my sweet charade _

_Hold on dreamaway  
__You're my sweet charade  
_-Goo Goo Dolls

~*~

Kitty woke up from an uneasy sleep and stumbled into the bathroom before taking a shower. After she got out she looked at her reflection in surprise. Pete had been right, the bruise and swelling were both gone. The sun was just starting to come up as she walked downstairs. Remy was sitting up drinking a cup of coffee. "What're y' doing up, p'tite?"

"Trouble sleeping," Kitty shrugged. She sat down next to him and took his cap taking a sip of it.

"Dat ain't gonna help."

"Not really worried about it."

"D'accord."

"What are you doing up?"

"I haven't been to bed," Remy said with a grin.

"I'd ask what you were doing but I probably don't want to know."

"You said it," Remy smirked. "So, are you gonna tell Remy what happened?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong."

"Y'r talkin' to the wrong homme if you want to someone to believe dat. Y' are a terrible liar, chat, always have been. Besides, Remy knows you too well."

"Things are just really weird right now."

"Tell Remy, maybe he can help."

"I-it's a long story."

"Chat." She looked at him. As usual Remy was calm, not pushing her to tell him, or angry that she wasn't.

"If I do tell you, you have to swear three things to me."

"Quoi?"

"One: you never tell anyone else."

"Goes without saying," Remy shrugged.

"Two: you listen without interrupting."

Remy arched his eyebrows. "… Okay."

"Three: you don't go after him."

The Cajun's face immediately darkened. He knew he didn't like that little ass. "What did he do?"

"Remy?"

"D'accord, Ah agree, he'll stay in one piece."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and told him everything except the part about Pete.

"What happened to the bruise?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Uh-huh. Ah'm proud of ya, chat. Y' handled it pretty well." Kitty felt a little guilty knowing that she had help, but she figured that Pete wouldn't want everyone to know.

"I didn't! I was going to take him back, Rem. I was just going to, like, forget what he did."

"Mais, y' didn't."

"Just because Pete found me."

"Wisdom?" Remy hadn't pegged the Brit as someone who'd stop to help someone that he not only didn't really know but also seemed to dislike.

"Damn it, I totally didn't want to tell you that."

"Porquoi?"

"Because I don't know if Pete would want anyone else to know that he did have a heart."

"Don't worry, Remy ain't gonna tell anyone."

Kitty sighed dropping her head onto her hands. "I have the worst taste in men."

"Don't talk like that."

"I do! Name one guy that I've dated that didn't turn out to be a complete jerk."

Remy couldn't so he settled for hugging her. "It's okay, Kit. So you've dated two guys who were jerks. That's only two guys."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I know this is asking a lot, and I'll totally understand if you say no, but until Rigby stops being such an ass-"

Remy gasped putting his hand to his chest as though surprised. "Did you just curse?"

"Will you pose as my boyfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"The way I figure it, Rigby is terrified of you." Remy smirked at that. He had intimidated the little punk a couple times. "If he thinks we're dating he might lay off faster."

"Why not?" Remy shrugged. "If it'll help y' Remy is happy to oblige. What do we tell the others?"

"With how the rumor mill is around here we'd better tell them that we're dating too."

Remy nodded. "True. Dat ain't gonna make de Wolverine too happy though."

"Mr. Logan will be fine. He likes you."

"Oui, we be amis, but dat was before Remy was messin' around with his l'il pumpkin."

Kitty's eyes widened and she blushed. "How did you know that he calls me that?"

"I heard him once," Remy shrugged. "So what's the story?"

"Rigby's an ass, you comforted me and we decided to start dating."

"Ooh, I like it," Remy nodded. "Remy be de knight in shining armor sweeping de beautiful maiden off her feet."

Kitty laughed. "Sometimes, you worry me."

"Remy's just happy to see y' smilin'."

The others weren't all that surprised. They had seen how close that the two had gotten. Kitty was a bit surprised at how unhappy the news had made Rogue. It was the goth's boyfriend though, who figured things out. Kitty was sitting out on the porch getting some fresh air when Pete approached, smoking and completely destroying her chance for peace. "Hi," she said.

"Hey." He took a deep drag off his cigarette. "So how long are ya goin' to pull this farce off?"

"Huh?"

"You and the Cajun aren't a couple. Come on, Pryde, I have eyes."

"How could you tell?"

"No touching, the way you look at eachother. How tense you were when you announced that you two were dating."

"What were you before you came here?" there was surprise, and a grudging respect in her voice.

"I told ya, Pryde, I can't tell anyone that."

"Did you tell Rogue? I mean, about me?"

"…No."

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

"It ain't me secret to tell. I just wanted to warn you that you might want to change the way you two are interacting."

Inside

"I neva thought that you'd fall for the sweet and innocent type," Rogue commented breezily.

"A lot happened while you were gone," Remy shrugged.

"Ah know… Ah just never expected mah best friend to hook up with mah-"

Remy tensed turned to look at her intently. "Y'r what?"

"Ah- nothin'. Ah have to go." Rogue rushed away. Remy watched her go feeling a curious twisting sensation in his chest. Rogue practically ran up to her room. Kitty knew that she still had feelings for Remy. Why would her best friend do this?

She shook her head. She was over him. Besides, she had Pete now. Kitty could marry Remy for all she cared. And… maybe if she kept repeating those thoughts she'd start believing them.

Later that night

The new couple were coerced into a triple date with Kurt, Amanda, Rogue, and Pete. The six went to a movie then to a diner. Kurt and Amanda appeared to be the only happy couple. Remy ad Rogue were pointedly ignoring each other. Kitty was nervously picking at her food, eating very little of it. Pete was watching all of this wondering what the hell was going on. Being Pete, of course, he said exactly what was on his mind. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Quoi?" Remy asked coolly.

"Huh?" Kitty asked blinking confusedly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you lot? I know the movie was bad but it wasn't that bad."

"The movie was good!" Kitty protested.

"You have no taste," Pete said rolling his eyes.

"I liked it," Amanda said.

"Thank you," Kitty said.

"It was the most vapid thing I've seen in months, an' that's sayin' something," Pete said. Kitty and Pete launching into a heated argument about the movie. The others watched them. Amanda wondered why the four weren't with the person they obviously belonged with.

"Kitty!" a man called. Kitty froze and all eyes turned to the entrance of the restaurant. Rigby was standing there with a couple people. "Kitty, I was hoping I'd see you."

"Hello, Rigby," Kitty said her tone distant.

"Chat, y' ready to get out of here?" Remy purred running his hand down her arm.

"Sure," Kitty said turning to Remy with a smile.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rigby demanded. "I knew it! I knew you left me for this asshole."

"Dat hurts, homme," Remy pouted.

"I didn't leave you for Remy," Kitty said patiently, "I've just moved on. You should do the same."

"I don't believe it," Rigby said.

"I don't care," Kitty said.

"I don't believe that you two are together," Rigby said decisively.

"Oh?" Remy said with a cold smile. He stood and tugged Kitty into his arms kissing her. Kitty squeaked in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck. Remy could definitely kiss. His lips ghosted over hers slowly demanding a response. Kitty couldn't help but wish that those lips belonged to a certain Brit.

"Y'all can stop now, he left," Rogue said. Remy broke the kiss.

"I guess we, like, convinced him," Kitty said sitting down heavily.


End file.
